


Defining and Refining (until we all are whole)

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, Kinky, Multi, Other, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: Onodera Yuusuke never meant to become a service top. But that's how he best fit within the dynamics of their little group, and he wasn't complaining in the least.
Relationships: Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki/Onodera Yuusuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Defining and Refining (until we all are whole)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



Onodera Yuusuke never meant to become a service top.

He couldn’t say he’d ever really thought too much about it either; he’d never really saw the point of dirty magazines back in his own world, and never possessed the time, want, or disposition to go on a ton of dates and sleep around, especially after Ane-san… especially after receiving Kuuga’s power. He’d certainly _thought_ about romance at the very least, had gotten himself off to thoughts of kisses on his neck and chest and stomach. But there wasn’t much time for even that, not much want to explore that further. 

Except, then Decade had appeared, and complimented his smile, and Natsumi and Daiki had happened, and then he’d found himself embroiled in a more beautiful and complicated relationship than he ever had imagined. 

Somehow, he’d always assumed that the Destroyer of Worlds would want to dominate in bed, would want to have everyone else on their knees. But while Tsukasa certainly was bossy enough, he preferred to feel, to have the attention on himself, rather than to act out sadistic fantasies on his willing victims. Yusuke had been rather surprised the first time Tsukasa had ordered him to tie him up, and it had taken a while with Tsukasa throwing shade as he tried to describe, and Natsumi showing him and correcting his form, for him to really get a handle on the knots.

And, of course, where Tsukasa went, Daiki was sure to follow. Or, really, Daiki was competitive enough to want to be there first; to want more attention, more experience. And Tsukasa was stubborn enough to want the same, and to be the best even more. Usually, this led to bickering at the dinner table and ridiculous fights over feats and artifacts in any which world, but had also led once to finding the two tangled up in some ridiculous position seeing who could get the other one off first while enforcing ridiculous handicaps. Natsumi had hit both of their laughing pressure points, pulled them apart, and made them promise that at the very least, the next time, the other two of them be allowed to at least act as spotters.

And thank goodness for Natsumi. She actually enjoyed her position in the relationship, loved doling out the punishment that the others deserved for whatever it was they’d gotten up to this time; loved making them pay in sweat and tears, in promises and whimpers. It was a wonder to watch, was even more a wonder when that same attention was turned on him, making him feel a rush as he atoned for his sins.

It wasn’t always like that, of course. Sometimes Tsukasa wanted to experiment, to see how an idea of his felt on someone else. Sometimes Daiki wanted to tease rather than compete, or to have some one-on-one attention. Sometimes Natsumi let everyone lavish her with love, rather than to be the one to dole it out. And sometimes Yusuke actually asked for what he wanted, rather than taking on the role that was needed to make things smoothly move forward.

So no, Onodera Yuusuke never meant to become a service top. And he wasn’t always tied to that role either. But it was one he enjoyed, especially if it meant appreciating everyone else at their finest, and getting to be part of the wonderful whole that they’d become together.


End file.
